The invention relates to random access storage devices and more particularly to such devices utilizing flexible magnetic disks. Still more particularly, the invention relates to such storage devices utilizing magnetic disks in stacks.
It has previously been proposed to provide an access arm for carrying a magnetic transducer with the arm being tapered from its end so that the arm may move between adjacent disks in a stack of flexible disks. It has also previously been proposed to shape such an access arm so that it has a relatively sharp side edge and an opposite relatively blunt side edge, and the disks have been moved across the surfaces of such an arm from the blunt edge toward the sharp edge in an attempt to cause the disks to closely follow the outer surfaces of the arm and the transducer carried by the arm.